


Cruise Ship

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CLFF Wave 15 at kardasi.com: Random Observer (meaning someone off the street, another shopper, someone on the plane/bus with them, etc)<br/>The boys go on vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruise Ship

## Cruise Ship

by Peach

[]()

* * *

At the time I didn't think much about it. They weren't the only same sex couple on the ship. We'd booked the cruise because it was the longest one available. 

I noticed them standing by the rail and waving goodbye to a woman with more silver than red in her hair and two teenage boys. One with hair as red as a flame the other sporting raven's locks. 

I figured that the big guy with glasses had been married and then come out when he met the other man. I usually prefer men with hair but one look at those eyes and I knew if he asked, I'd walk away from my lover...at least for a night or two. 

The first day out I saw the Adonis swimming in one of the pools and then lying in the sun. Mr. Clean stayed in the shade. With his fair skin, I could understand why. After a while the brunette walked over and bent to drip water on his lover. 

I chuckled as they ran like children across the deck to disappear inside. No doubt for some afternoon delight. Which prompted me to go in search of my lover. 

I didn't see them again until two days later. This time it was at dinner. They were at a small table in the corner, far from anyone else. They held hands, shared brief kisses, even fed each other tidbits from their own plates. When the center of the floor was cleared they were one of the first couples to take to the floor. 

I envied them the grace as they moved around the floor. I couldn't stop the smile as I realized that the larger man was literally lifting the other off the floor. I was reluctant to leave but my lover pulled me to our room. The voyage was definitely doing great things for his libido. 

The next day I spotted them at breakfast. I took a seat at the table next to them and shamelessly eavesdropped. 

"Lex, aren't you glad we came on this trip?" 

"I miss the boys." 

"I bet they aren't missing us. Mom is probably trying to fatten them up." 

"It'll never work. She's been trying to put weight on me for years." 

"I keep telling her, I like you just the way you are." 

"Good thing since you're stuck with me." 

I heard the sound of kissing and turned to look at them. I felt a tightening in my nether region and wondered if my lover was awake yet. Their kiss ended and Lex spoke again. 

"Clark, I want another child." 

There was silence for a minute and then I heard. "I didn't think you wanted more children." 

"I haven't been doing so badly with the boys, have I?" 

He sounded a bit anxious. I chanced another peek. Clark was kissing the palm of Lex's hand. 

"You've been doing a great job with the boys. They are better adjusted than either of us." 

"Well, that wouldn't be very difficult." 

"Hush, you. You've been the primary parent in this family. They're strong, smart, happy." 

"Chick magnets." 

"That too. Nothing like me at that age, they get all the sex appeal from you." 

"I don't know - if you'd been brought up anywhere but in the sticks, girls would have been all over you." 

"I doubt it." 

"I'm glad they were so blind. If they hadn't been I wouldn't have you." 

"No one else could compare to you, Lex. Back to the subject, do you really want to have another baby?" 

"Yes, I do. What do you think?" 

"I can't think of anything I'd like more." 

"Then why are we still sitting here?" 

I watched as they rose from the table and wandered out holding hands. Now if they'd been a heterosexual couple I would have assumed they were going off to make love and keep her legs high in the air after. But since they were both men, I just assumed that the idea of having a child turned them on. 

I saw them off and on during the trip. When we made port I caught a glimpse of them shopping like normal tourist. But there seemed to be a bit of a glow to Lex that I hadn't noticed before, and Clark was acting like a conquering hero. 

They were just so cute together. I couldn't keep the smile off my face whenever I saw them. My lover told me point blank that if watching two guys was what started my engine that he'd get me some gay porn when we got back home. 

When we arrived home after the three-week trip I watched as they greeted the boys and Clark's mom. The mom stepped back and looked at Lex. Then she whispered in his ear. He nodded and she threw her arms around him. Clark watched with a wide grin on his face. 

I didn't see them again. I did however see a picture of Lex in the paper a few months later and wondered what kind of recipes Clark's mom had come up with because he had definitely gained weight. 

The end. 


End file.
